This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will evaluate brain glucose metabolic activity in 24 normal control subjects under 3 conditions: at baseline (without EPI);at the scanner isocenter with EPI readout gradient pulses;and off the scanner isocenter with EPI readout gradient pulses. We hypothesize that frontal (i.e. anterior cingulate gyrus) metabolism will be significantly increased for the isocenter condition when compared to the off-isocenter/baseline conditions.